The Sweetest Poison
by T. A. Aberforth
Summary: Silverpaw is tired of being coveted like a simple mouse. She seeks to be reconized as more than a beautiful she-cat, more than a playtoy. But if the toms push too hard, they will end up with a sealed fate. ON HIATUS
1. Allegences

**AN- Sooooo... I shouldn't be doing this. I should be working on Vengeance like a good person. I shouldn't be starting a brand new story with school starting tomorrow. I'm a bad person... OH WELL! I DON'T CARE! SLEEP IS FOR LOSERZ ANYWAY! I've had this in mind for a long time, about 3 years now. I wrote the allegiances in a notebook that somehow ended up under my bed, shredded to incomprehensible scraps. *sad face* so I'm starting over! Special thanks to my friend Halie for getting me hooking on Warriors in the first place, and the fanfics Cat Names by pinkfuzzykittenz for most of these names (pretty much all but about 5). That is an extremely helpful fic and I recommend it for trying to find a unique name combo. Ok now here are the allegiances!**

CreekClan-

Leader- Ivorystar: Beautiful cream colored she-cat with grey rimmed, lilac colored eyes. (Mate: Owleye) (Kits: Moonpaw, Milkpaw)

Apprentice- Lightpaw

Deputy- Riverswift: Large pale grey tom with amber eyes and 3 brown paws.

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Medicine Cat- Webfang: dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Milkpaw: milky white she-cat with one green eye and one blue.

Warriors-

Applewhisker: Brown tabby and white she-cat with light amber eyes. (Mate: Riverswift) (Kits: Orchidpaw, Pebblepaw)

Apprentice- Moonpaw

Mudstripe: Ginger tom with brown stripes.

Wildpelt: Tortoisheshell she-cat with dark blue eyes and a deep nick in right ear. (Mate: Scarshadow)

Scarshadow: Smokey black tabby tom with amber eyes.

Nettletail: Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. (Mate: Cloudhiss)

Apprentice- Opalpaw

Lilypool: young white she-cat

Apprentice- Emberpaw

Cloudhiss: short tempered cream tom with amber eyes

Caveclaw: pale ginger tom

Apprentice- Orchidpaw

Ratshadow: thin furred black tom

Apprentice- Lionpaw

Lakepelt: grey she-cat (Mate: Ratshadow)

Frostflame: beautiful she-cat with pure white pelt that fades into bright ginger at haunches; green eyes (Mate: Duskheart) (Kits: Ratshadow, Lilypool, Silverpaw, Icepaw, Opalpaw)

Duskheart: Handsome black tom with pale blue eyes

Apprentice- Icepaw

Shellfoot: cranky old brown tom

Ambersun- golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Stormfur: grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Pebblepaw

Rosetail: tabby she-cat with a pinkish tail

Owleye: grey tabby tom with sharp amber eyes

Apprentice- Goldenpaw

Apprentices-

Moonpaw: pale white tom

Silverpaw: pretty silver she-cat with pale blue eyes and a black ear, paws, and tail-tip.

Opalpaw: sleek black she-cat with amber eyes.

Lionpaw: large golden tom with green eyes and white flecks.

Lightpaw: pale yellow tom.

Icepaw: sweet white she-cat.

Goldenpaw: light ginger she-cat.

Emberpaw: golden tom with grey flecks in his fur and green eyes.

Pebblepaw: brown tabby tom.

Orchidpaw: Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes and a pink striped tail.

Queens-

Brakenfeather- golden brown queen with pale jade eyes (Mate: Caveclaw)

Kits- Badgerkit, Thornkit, Minnowkit, & Maroonkit (Previous litters: Goldenpaw, Emberpaw, Lionpaw, Lightpaw.)

Bearclaw- dark brown queen with lilac eyes (Mate: Mudstripe)

Kits- expecting

Elders-

Swiftclaw- black tom

Seedcliff- tortoiseshell she-cat; blind

AirClan

Leader- Fogstar- brown tom

Deputy-Squirrelbounce- blue-gray tom

Medicine Cat- Deerstride- ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Starpaw

Warriors- Breezewind- dark ginger she-cat

Swirllight- pale brown tom

Apprentice: Garlicpaw

Tigerleap- white she-cat

Swallowfeather – Blue black tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Bubblepaw

SunClan

Leader: Tanglestar- bright ginger she-cat with long slightly tangled fur

Deputy: Lichenfur- reddish-brown she-cat

Medicine Cat: Quialwhisker- brown tabby tom

Warriors: Patchfeather- tabby and white tom with brown ears

Brownfur- brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Peachpaw

Eagletalon- brown tom with a white head and blue eyes

Sharptongue- smart tabby tom

Larksong: black tabby tom with grey blue eyes.

**AN- Nice? Review if you have more names! Thanks!**


	2. Prolouge

Silverkit pranced around the nursery happily. Her apprentice ceremony was in a quarter moon!

Opalkit looked on scornfully. "Calm down, you mousebrain."

Silverkit stuck out her tongue at the black she-kit. "I am not a mousebrain! Take that back!" she yowled.

Opalkit glanced at her sister and said, "No."

Suddenly Silverkit rounded on Opalkit and hissed in her face. "I said, take it back, Opalkit. Or you'll regret it." Her eyes sparked with demonic rage, and Opalkit shrunk back.

"Okay, okay, I take it back!" Opalkit whimpered fearfully.

"Good!" chirped an again-happy Silverkit. She was the beauty of the litter, with long silvery fur, a black ear, paws, and tail tip. Her eyes were a pale blue the color of the early morning sky with golden flecks. Now that she was approaching her 6th moon, more and more toms began to notice the young she-cat.

Opalkit was quite a looker as well, with her sleek black fur and sparkling amber eyes. Icekit, their other sister, was a sweet, tiny white she-cat. They were bound to be amazing cats, with their father being one of the most skilled hunters in the Clan, and Frostflame, their mother, a great fighter. StarClan had destined something great for each kit.

But StarClan's plans didn't always work out how they were intended.


End file.
